


【翻译】天赐之礼

by R_H_Felidae_Athena



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 08:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20306794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_H_Felidae_Athena/pseuds/R_H_Felidae_Athena
Summary: “卡罗尔喜欢拥抱。非常喜欢。这很好，娜塔莎想……如果不是有点令人困惑的话。”又名：卡罗尔是有史以来最可爱最有爱的女朋友。娜塔莎不知道对此该怎么办。 一点点角色研究 / 写作。





	【翻译】天赐之礼

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [divine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19423543) by [novoaa1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novoaa1/pseuds/novoaa1). 

卡罗尔喜欢拥抱。非常喜欢。

这很好，娜塔莎想……如果不是有点令人困惑的话。

她的意思是——的确，拥抱是美好的，娜塔莎**渴望**拥抱。（当然，她不会告诉任何人。）

但娜塔莎也并不愚蠢——她非常清楚“拥抱”总是“性”的代名词……至少在娜塔莎认识的大多数男男女女看来是这样。

（当然，他们中大部分都是目标，但仍是如此。）

这是书中最老套的动作：目标要求她“拥抱”，她默许了（因为她真的没有其他选择），五分钟之内，就变成了在沙发上、床上亲热，或者任何他们选择参与的“拥抱”。

（随着时间的流逝娜塔莎意识到卡罗尔并不打算很快离开，她开始想，也许她只是在她的生活中认识了许多肮脏下流的男人，这就是让她如此不安的原因。

但是仍然，这有待观察——娜塔莎依旧没有打算完全信任这个活力满满的金毛寻回犬化身。）

但是现在，在和卡罗尔在一起整整一个月（就是真的在一起的那种在一起）之后，她已经不知道该怎么想了——因为卡罗尔要求拥抱时，她们就蜷缩在沙发上或者娜塔莎的床上，看起来她真正想要的只是拥抱。

而且，这并不是说他们以前没有发生过关系——不，他们绝对有。 很多次。 一次又一次。

再一次。 

但每次如此。

这令人困惑，最大的问题是，娜塔莎几乎从不会感到困惑。

卡罗尔紧紧地搂着娜塔莎，追寻着她背部柔软的曲线，脊柱下方的腰窝，却与性无关——她并不想挑起任何事情。

即便她们都赤裸着，娜塔莎跨坐在床上，她的嘴唇停在卡罗尔优雅弯曲的脖颈上，她们们身体的每一寸都紧贴在一起——卡罗尔没有抬起下巴加入吻中，没有把舌头伸进娜塔莎的嘴里，没有企图把她整个吞入腹中，没有探索和揉捏指尖下裸露的连绵肉体，没有微妙地暗示她到底想做什么。

卡罗尔并没有表现得那么强硬——她从来没有强硬过，娜塔莎也不知道是该为此感到安慰，还是只是心神不宁。

她对娜塔莎……好过任何之前的人，总是征求她的同意，抚摸她苍白的皮肤，告诉她她是多么**美丽**。

她没有把娜塔莎当作一个被渴望的物件，一个纯粹为了自己的性满足而使用的没有思想的玩偶，说实话，娜塔莎不清楚该对此有什么感受。

她从不让娜塔莎碰她，直到她至少让娜塔莎高潮了两次；她占有式的在娜塔莎胸部的肌肤上又咬又吮留下可以持续几天的痕迹，但对娜塔莎和克林特调笑或者和史蒂夫训练或者（偶尔）和布鲁斯在实验室花时间的事情眼睛都不眨一下。

她有着令人惊讶的支配欲，但不会过分——在众所周知的沙地上划出了一条线，这条线让娜塔莎实在困惑且晕头转向，以及有着数不清其它她不无法言说的东西。

她喜欢抱着娜塔莎，喜欢娜塔莎蜷缩在她的膝头，把脸埋在卡罗尔的脖子里；她没有碰娜塔莎，直到他们商定了一个安全词，即使娜塔莎一开始像猫头鹰般对她眨了眨眼睛，质疑是否需要一个安全词；她喜欢给娜塔莎小礼物（即使娜塔莎对那些能让她真正微笑的东西守口如瓶），喜欢发现所有能让她真正微笑的东西（即使需要一段时间），并且为她买下它们，即使娜塔莎每次都会坚持她当然不需要这样做。

她似乎更喜欢让**娜塔莎**达到更多猛烈的高潮，而不是让自己达到高潮，当娜塔莎骑在她的手指上到达强烈的高潮时，她脸上会浮现出一种不像任何其他事物一样的敬畏之情。

她喜欢按住娜塔莎，把她的手腕固定在床垫上，喜欢娜塔莎在她身下那些小小的饥渴的呻吟和每一次挑逗弄得她哀鸣的声音——但是当这一切结束时，她会亲吻娜塔莎手腕周围发红的痕迹，低声对她说她做得很好，她是如此美丽，卡罗尔是如此为她**骄傲**。

这……经常发生。几乎太多，有时。

而当然，这对娜塔莎的考验比以往任何时候都更困难。

这是一个新的难题，在卡罗尔温柔的指引下一次又一次地放手，在她们独自度过的宁静的夜晚里陷入她温暖诱人的安全之中，知道卡罗尔迟早会给予甜美的温柔赞美，并强迫自己不要每次听到都崩溃。

然而，最让她害怕的，是她是如何慢慢地适应这种感觉的——她是如何逐渐地适应卡罗尔的抚摸，她是如何在每一次小声的赞美下让脸颊最轻微的红起来，她是如何接受这种感情、主动提供的拥抱和纯洁的吻，即使她非常清楚，她从一开始就不配拥有这些。

这很困难，因为随着每一句温柔的话语和触摸，她觉得自己变得越来越软弱——她觉得自己越来越犹豫，越来越脆弱，在卡罗尔 · 丹弗斯身上一切闪耀的光芒下越来越**无力**。

但当她和卡罗尔在一起的时候，这种感觉从来都不是坏事；相反，这种感觉就像她最终放手了，就像她允许自己被看见，就像让自己在卡罗尔面前感到弱小并不像她自己认为的那样危险——这违背了她所知道的一切，她从记事起就被教导和无情地灌输的一切。

这很吓人，有时几乎非常讨厌——但是最重要的是，这是……她认为这是神赐的，因为没有更好的形容了。

这几乎是……天赐之礼。

END


End file.
